


Jones

by waywardjoy (CNK80Q3demoneyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drug Use, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNK80Q3demoneyes/pseuds/waywardjoy
Summary: Her beloved hunter is dead. She is desperate to see him again.This is my fill for Dark!Bingo on Tumblr, square, Addiction.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 5





	Jones

Dirty fingernails, cracked bloodied cuticles, scrape slowly across the splintered wood. Desperately seeking. Searching . Shaking.

Hot piercing slice along the soft pad. Blood smears across cool glass.

Leaden head raises from stained cushions. Bleary eyes hone in on the prize. White lines lay in wait.

“Go ahead. It’s all yours.” A dark chuckle startles.

A rolled bill is shoved into a nostril. Heavy fingers dig into a soft nape. Swooping inhale. A choking sniffle.

“Good girl.” Callused fingers smear blood across lips. “Just let go.”

The room swirls and spins. Colors blend. Shapes lose themselves. Reform. Twist into new. Remade into his image.

Exhale on a smile. At long last. He’s here. Just out of reach. Yet so close.

He fizzles and fades at the edges. Too soon. Panic rises. Please don’t go! The flash glimpse wasn’t enough.

More. Need more. Hands scramble. Glass shatters. Shards stick to damp flesh. Crimson streaks. “I need more.” I need to see him again.

“Settle down. I’ve got what you need.”

A flicker of flames. A sizzle and a pinch. Deep stuttering breaths.

Heavy lids fall. Floating. Free from feeling. Time dissolves. Grief muted.

He’s clearer now. Can smell his cologne. Almost hear his voice. Yearning to touch.

“Come on, open your eyes.” Finally.

“You’ll disappear.”

“I’m here.” Croaked and desperate. Almost sounds real. Alive.

“S’okay. Wanna be dead too.” Drifting. Flying.

“No. Please, just hold on a little longer. Stay with me.”

Always.

“Drive faster Sammy! We’re losing her!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks y'all for reading!


End file.
